1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hydrous (aqueous) salicylic acid derivative solutions useful as cosmetic and/or dermatological formulations. Preferably, the hydrous salicylic acid solutions of the invention are clear, not cloudy, and are stable over the long term.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of salicylic acid derivatives as keratolytic agents for treating acne and as anti-ageing agents is known. FR 2,581,542 and EP 378,936 describe such derivatives. However, salicylic acid derivatives are, in general, present in crystalline form and are not sufficiently soluble in water or oils traditionally used in the cosmetic and dermatological field. Accordingly, salicylic acid derivatives tend to remain crystalline within various compositions, which significantly reduces the bioavailability of the compound. In addition, the presence of crystalline salicylic acid derivatives provides formulations which are unstable due, for example, to settling, and which are unpleasant with regard to texture and appearance from the consumer's viewpoint.